


Snow

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru is relaxing on a snowy day with her husband when she makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP(+)'s reaction to them finding out they're pregnant with twins.

The snow fluttered gently down from the gray skies above. Despite the land being completely white, save for the few trees still struggling to keep their leaves, Chizuru couldn't help but be breathless at the scene before.

She always held a love of the snow, and now, with her heritage known, she understood why. She was born in the snowy lands and spent her early childhood probably playing in the snow. She wished she could remember, though. She wished she could remember it all.

Placing a hand over her round stomach, she gently rubbed circles, feeling the baby flutter a bit.

"That's why it's so important that you have a childhood to remember," she spoke. "I'll make sure of it. You'll have a mother taking care of you, a father who will love you, and a large yard to run around in…"

"Talking to the child again?"

The deep baritone startled her a bit, but she relaxed immediately upon seeing her husband stepping onto the porch. "Care to join us?" she offered, patting the spot next to her. A smug smile crossed his lips, and he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while placing his other hand on top of her stomach.

The baby kicked, and he chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest that made her own heart flutter. Who would have thought that this man, this oni, could possess such tenderness? Granted, it rarely came out, and it was primarily because he was a proud oni. Even if she was still working on knocking that ego down a couple of pegs, she honestly wouldn't trade him for the world.

"Soon," he murmured directly to her ear as he began to rub her stomach, "we'll have our first child."

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. His ministrations were beginning to lull her to sleep, and she was rather content in dozing off right then and there when, suddenly, her sleep was disturbed by another kick.

Well, it was technically two kicks. In two different places.

Chizuru's eyes widened in shock, and she sat up, hands flying over her stomach. Suddenly all the other symptoms she had experienced made far more sense. Her excessive morning sickness, why her belly was far bigger than she suspected it to be, everything made sense now.

"Chizuru?"

She was broken from her thoughts when Chikage spoke, looking her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. Unable to hold it back, she beamed widely at him.

"Chikage… I think I'm having twins."

The next thing Chizuru knew, strong arms hugged her, pulling her close and feeling kisses on her face. Needlessness to say, she enjoyed the treatment immensely, giggling lightly even as he pulled away, looking down at her with that intense crimson gaze.

Life was good, here in this snowy paradise. Away from the pain, away from the horrors of war and death. Here, Chizuru felt safe, and, she believed, her future children will be safe. She knew Chikage would love her and their growing family in the coming years, and this snow covered land was their home.


End file.
